Where Are You Now?
by Copperpelt
Summary: Sequel to Invisible. Shun's been hiding an entirely different life from the brawlers, but when Fabia's secret is exposed, everything falls apart for Shun. Again. I dont know how to work everything yet. So bare with me please.


Where Are You Now?

(Sequel to _Invisible_)

Chapter 1

_Fabia_

The brawlers and I had returned to Earth about a week ago, and I wasn't feeling too well. I had decided not to tell the others since they all seemed happy. Reason being, their friends from Vestal were here along with Alice and Runo. All of which I just met. They seemed like a good group of people to me. We were all sitting on the couch when I felt like I was going to throw up. I stood up and said, "Excuse me for a minute." I walked out of the room and ran to the nearest bathroom. I was now dry heaving when somebody knocked on the door. "Fabia? Are you ok?" It was Linus. I got up and rinsed my mouth out with water from the sink and opened the door. Linus had concern on his face as he asked me, "Fabia. What's wrong? Are you sick?" "I'm fine Linus. It's probably a bug or something." He felt my forehead and said, "You don't feel warm. Maybe you should go to a doctor tomorrow." There was no use arguing with him, so I told him I would go to a doctor tomorrow. Linus had walked me to my room and brought me a glass of water. He turned out my light and left out of the room. _Linus is sweet. I see why Serena wants me to marry him in the future, but I don't like him. _I had been pretending to date Linus, but that was only to make Serena happy. The only thing bad about that was the fact I hadn't told him. So Linus thought we were really dating. _If I were to tell Linus about this, he'd be destroyed inside. And I don't think I can do that to a friend. _I had thrown up a few more times before I fell asleep. When I woke up the next morning, Murucho had a ride ready to take me to the doctor, and as I was climbing in Linus ran up beside me. "Fabia, do you want me to go with you? I can if you want. I don't have to go with the others." "Linus, I'll be fine. You go with them and have fun. I'll see all of you when you get back, because odds are I'll be back before you. Now go have fun." "Ok. If you want." He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek and closed the car door. _I can't believe he kissed me. _That kiss felt wrong to me because I didn't love him. _Linus is like a brother to me. If only I could tell him. _Before I knew it, we were at the doctor's office and I walked into the waiting room and sat down.

Chapter 2

_Linus_

I was worried about Fabia. Anytime she got sick or hurt, I worried about her, because I loved her. All that time while I was with Dan and the others, I wanted to go back to Murucho's to check on Fabia. Jake looked at me and said, "Dude chill, she's gunna be ok. Why are you so concerned about her anyway?" "Because Jake, I love her. I don't want anything bad to ever happen to her." I noticed Shun looked, or more like glared, at me and he said, "I never knew you and Fabia were together." "Well, we are. I thought you guys knew that." I looked at the others and they all said they didn't know. "Oh. Well, I thought you guys knew. Well, now ya do. Haha. Woops." Shun didn't seem impressed. We finally arrived back at Murucho's house and I ran straight up where Fabia was and I saw her laying on the couch. Dan and the others were right behind me when I saw her. "Fabia! So what did the doctor say?" "Linus, calm down. Well I'm not sick, but… I am….." _God I wish she would tell me already. _"You're what? What did the doctor tell you?" She looked like she was about to cry and took a deep breath, as though it was almost impossible for her to say this. "I'm….I'm pregnant." "What!" Every single one of us were stunned. I don't think any of us were prepared for what she said. My head was bent down and I thought I was going to burst out in tears. Dan then came over to me and put his hand on my shoulder and said, "Hey, we all understand if you're not ready to be a dad but look on the bright side, you're going to be a dad. Isn't that a reward on its own?" "It's not mine." Dan looked at me like I was crazy. "What? What do you mean it's not yours?" "Me and Fabia never slept with each other. Fabia, who's baby is it?" She had tears beginning to role down her cheeks. "Linus, I'm sorry." "Just tell me who you slept with!" I was getting royally pissed now. "I'm sorry Linus. I really am. I never meant to hurt you." "Quit avoiding my question and tell me who you slept with!" I could tell my voice was getting louder and louder, and the others looked like they were watching an episode of Jerry Springer. "I've been sleeping with Shun for the past month and a half." When she told me that, it felt like my whole life meant nothing. "For the past month and a half? That's when we started dating. I can't believe you're cheating on me." "Linus, the truth is, I was pretending to date you to make Serena happy. She kept on saying how we should date, but she wouldn't listen to me when I told her I didn't like you like that. But I couldn't bring myself to tell you this. I knew it would hurt you to much. You've always been like a brother to me Linus. Please forgive me. Please. I didn't mean for this to happen." "So, you never loved me. You were only using me to make your sister happy. And now I find out you're sleeping with him and now you're pregnant! Wow, this is just great! I cant wait to tell Serena that her sister is nothing more than a slut." Fabia now had waves of tears going down her face. "Linus! Please!" I shook my head and left Murucho's. Now I was at the park crying my eyes out.

Chapter 3

_Fabia_

"Linus." What I just did made me feel sick at myself. I looked over at my friends and saw how shocked they were, but it seemed like Shun was shocked the most. _He should've known it was his when I announced I was pregnant. I guess he just hasn't grasped this whole ordeal yet. _Dan walked over to the couch and sat next to me and put an arm around me. Soon, Murucho and Jake did the same. I was then waiting for Shun to walk over there as well, but he didn't. I looked over at where Shun was standing only a second ago, and he was gone. Dan quit hugging me and looked at me and said, "Fabia don't worry. We'll be with ya all the way and won't let anything happen to you or your baby. Isn't that right Shun? Shun? Where'd he go?" "I noticed a few minutes ago he wasn't there anymore. Jake, do you know where he went?" Jake shook his head, "No. Sorry Fabia. Maybe he went to get some air or something." Dan then said, "Yeah! This is kinda a big shocker for all of us." "Dan, do you think, Shun will leave me?" "What? Shun would never do something like that. He's always taken responsibility for his actions. And this shouldn't be any different." "Thanks Dan. What do you think Murucho? Do you think Shun would ever leave me?" "I agree with Dan. It wouldn't be in Shun's nature to abandon you." "Ok. And I know you'd say the same thing Jake. Wouldn't you?" "Yup. And I've only known him for a few months and I know he wouldn't do that." "Yeah. But if Shun wouldn't leave me, then where is he?" They all looked at me with confusion on their faces, and they didn't say a word. _I knew it. He's probably done left me already. _"I'm going to turn in early. Good night. And tell me if you see Shun. Ok?" Dan gave me a hug before I went to bed and said, "Ok. We will." I had a dream where my baby was born and Shun wasn't there with me, and then I woke up. I looked over at my clock and saw it was a little past midnight. _I've been asleep for five hours. I think I'll get something to drink and go back to sleep. Hopefully without that dream. _I got my glass of water and was about to go back to bed when I saw Shun out of the corner of my eye. "Shun? Where'd you go? I thought you might of left me." I don't know where he came from all of a sudden, but sure enough he was there. "How long have you been pregnant?" "What? I don't know, a few days or a week at least. You still didn't tell me where you ran off to." Shun was standing in the shadows and all I could see was his amber eyes and silhouette. "It isn't important where I went. What is important is why you announced in front of everybody that we had been sleeping together and that you were pregnant." This didn't seem like the Shun I knew. This seemed like a whole different person. "I was getting tired of Linus yelling at me, and I thought you'd be happy to know you were going to be a father." He then started walking towards the door that led out of Murucho's house, but stopped. "Happy? Why in the hell would I be happy about this? This has officially ruined my life again. I have my own priorities now, and they don't involve you." He then walked through the door and left. _Shun…Why? _I sat on a sofa and buried my face in my hands and started crying. I placed my hand on my stomach where my baby was and cried even harder when I tried to figure out why he would do this. Then I thought about something he said. _Again? _

Chapter 4

_Shun_

I was positive that Dan, Jake, Murucho, Fabia, and everybody else hated my guts right now because I left her. I had no other choice though. _She doesn't need to get involved with me anyway. _This wasn't my first time though. I already had one kid. Cute little thing to. She looked just like her mother in so many ways, and I swear I always saw her every time I looked at her. Dan and the others didn't know about her since the majority of the time I had her with an old family friend that lived in the same apartment complex as my mother did before she died. They didn't even know I wasn't living with my grandfather anymore, because when Albany was born my grandfather kicked me out. I still remember the words he said as he was kicking me out the door. _"If you're old enough to have children then you're old enough to live on your own! You've disgraced this family! Now get out of my sight and never come back here!" _Yeah, the old man didn't take to kindly when I told him I got Omaki pregnant. I was actually happy when she told me she was going to have a baby, and I was happy when Albany was born. But it seems like I can never stay happy long in my life. Not a year after Albany was born, Omaki was killed. I never really like reliving that day because I know there was something I could've done. Now, I rarely get to see my daughter, can barely pay the rent for my apartment which used to be my mothers, and I got Fabia pregnant. When I walked into the apartment and saw Mrs. Garcia sitting on the couch. "Oh, hello Shun. Albany is in her room asleep. What's wrong child? You look worried." Mrs. Garcia could always tell when something was wrong. "I've messed up again, and I don't know what to do." I looked at the coffee table and saw the picture of me, Omaki, and Albany. I sat down in a chair and felt tears begin to swell in my eyes as explained what I had gotten myself into this time.

Chapter 5

_Fabia_

Around 8 'o' clock, I was still on that couch crying, when Dan and the others walked into the room and saw me. "Fabia! What happened!" I saw Dan, Murucho, and Jake sitting in front of me asking what was wrong. I knew that Dan would be pissed at Shun if I told him that his best friend left me. "Uh, nothing. Just….." I felt another wave of tears coming on as Dan tried to make me tell him what happened. "Fabia, please tell us what's wrong." "I got up late last night to get something to drink when I saw Shun. We talked for a few minutes and then he walked out on me and said he didn't want anything to do with me." "WHAT! You must've been dreaming or something. Shun would NEVER do that." "Well, he did." I started crying again and Dan pulled out his cell phone and typed in a number. "Damn. Shun won't pick up his phone." "Dan, it's no big deal. Just-" "It is a big deal Fabia! A very big deal! Now hold on, I'm going to try his grandfather's house." Dan dialed another number and put the phone on speaker. It rang once….twice…..three times before somebody picked up. "Hello? Who is this? Listen, I don't want to buy anything." "What? It's Dan. Shun's friend. And we're not selling anything. We wanted to know if Shun was there because we have something very important to discuss." "Shun? Ha. I haven't seen Shun since I kicked him out almost a year ago. He apparently hasn't told you all, and he probably never planned on telling you why I put him on the street." "You kicked him out a year ago? Why? I mean, I know you two never got along but kicking him out was a little harsh don't ya think?" "Trust me, if you knew why I did what I did, you would understand. And in my opinion, it wasn't harsh enough." "What did Shun do?" There was a long pause. "It….Would be easier for me to explain if you came here. Because it's a very long story." "Ok. When would be a good time?" "Today would be good. Can you make it before dark?" Dan looked at Murucho and he nodded his head yes. "Yeah, we can do that." "Ok. Sounds good. Good-bye." They both hung up. "Murucho, tell Kato to fire up the jet."

Chapter 6

_Shun_

I was in a deep, peaceful sleep when I felt something pushing an my arm and saying, "Daddy! Get up! Mrs. Garcia left you a note on the table! Get up and read it!" I opened my eyes to see Albany standing there with one of her stuffed animals tucked under her arm. "Ok. I'll see what she wrote if it's that important." I swore Albany couldn't wait to start school and learn to read. I couldn't wait for it either because then she could read the notes Mrs. Garcia would leave and she wouldn't have to wake me up. "Daddy! What does it say? Read it! Please?" "Ok. Ok. Calm down. You're making me dizzy with all the running around you're doing." "Sorry. I'll jump up and down instead." _Oh boy._ I rolled my eyes and laughed. Albany showed me the note and handed it to me. I opened the note and read it out loud for her. It said, _"I had made extra breakfast this morning and stopped by on my way to work and put it in the fridge. Hope you two enjoy. Love, Mrs. Garcia." _"Well that was sweet of her. I wonder what she gave us." I looked down and Albany had left my side and was looking in the fridge for the food Mrs. Garcia made. She pulled out two Styrofoam to-go boxes and opened them. "She gave us pancakes and scrambled eggs! Yay!" "I bet they're good. Here, let me put them in the microwave and heat them up and then we can eat them after we go downstairs and get the morning paper. Ok?" Albany didn't seem to like that idea, but in no time she got over it. "Ok! Can I push the elevator button this time? Please!" I laughed and told her, "Sure." Before we left we put the food onto a plate and set it in the microwave and left. The only thing was, when Albany said she wanted to press the button, I didn't think she meant ALL of the buttons. We stopped on every floor until we reached the main level. When we got the paper she was heading towards the elevators again when I told her, "How bout we take the stairs this time? That way we won't stop at every floor. Ok?" "Sure!" We went up the floor flights of stairs and came back to the apartment. I unlocked the door and the first thing she did was open the microwave and get her plate out and started eating. "Is it good?" She shook her head and continued eating. "Hey, slow down speedy. Are you even tasting the food?" She shook her head again and finished the last bit before I even started eating. I laughed as she went over to the couch and turned the TV to Spongebob. _God I hate that show._ To get away from the freaky yellow sponge and pink starfish, I decided to go and take a shower. I had the water running and was getting a towel ready for when I got out when my cell phone rang. "Daddy! Your phone's ringing!" "I know!" I walked into the kitchen and got my phone from the table where I left it and looked at the caller ID. It was my grandfather. I sighed and answered it. "Hello?…..I guess…Can you wait a few more hours?…..Ok…..Bye." "We don't have to go anywhere, do we?" "I'm sorry to say this, but we do. Now I'm going to try and get my shower again, and when I get out I want to ready to go." "Why can't I just stay with Mrs. Garcia like I always do when you have to go somewhere?" "Because Mrs. Garcia is at work right now and won't be home till late tonight." "Ok. I'll go get ready." "That's my girl." _What does that old man want now?_

Chapter 7

_Dan_

We had arrived at Shun's grandfather's dojo to hear why he kicked Shun out. Jake was sitting next to me and Murucho and Fabia were sitting across from us. Gramps walked in the room with a glass of water for each of us, and sat them on the table. Then we heard a knock at the door. "Ah. That must be Shun." "Shun? We didn't know he was coming over here." "I called him and told him to come over here a little after you called my phone." Gramps opened the door and Shun was sure enough standing there. He looked over the old man's shoulder and his eyes got wide when he saw us. _I swore I just saw somebody behind Shun. Maybe it was a shadow from a tree or something._ "Hello Shun. Why don't you come in?" "I'll come in when you tell me why you called me here, because I know you don't want me back in this house." "You're right about that, and all will be explained inside." Shun let out a heavy sigh and said, "Fine. Just hold on a minute. I forgot to turn my car off." Shun left from the door and gramps closed the door half way. A few minutes later, Shun walked in a closed the door behind him. _I didn't know it took that long to turn a car off._ The old man offered Shun a chair, but he declined his gesture. "Well, a few hours ago your friends called asking if you were here. I told them you hadn't been here for almost a year after I kicked you out. They want to know why I kicked you out, and I want to know what they wanted to talk to you about. Which should we talk about first." "I'd rather not talk about neither." "Well that's a shame. Daniel, which should we discuss first? Why I kicked him out, or why you needed to talk to him." I thought for a minute then looked a Fabia and made up my mind. "How about why we needed to talk to him?" The old man closed his eyes and said, "If that's what you want to do first, then explain why." Shun looked at me and looked confused. "We wanted to talk about that stunt you pulled on Fabia!" Shun looked away from all of us and then at his grandfather. "Hm. What stunt did Shun pull anyway?" Shun mouthed something tome that looked like he was saying, _"Please, please don't tell him what I did." _"He got Fabia, the girl sitting over there, pregnant and left her." Shun then rested his forehead in his hand and said under his breath, "Oh shit." Gramps didn't look impressed. "It's the Omaki thing all over again, isn't it Shun." "Don't you even bring Omaki up in this conversation!" _Who the heck is Omaki? And does the old man mean all over again? _"This is the same thing as what happened with Omaki, but you decided with this one not to have anything to do with her." "This as not the same thing! And I told you not to bring her up!" "Why shouldn't I?" "Because she was killed! That's why!" Shun left the house and slammed the door behind him and drove off in his car. The old man didn't have any words to say, no of us did. I asked gramps, "Can you explain to us what just happened?" "Let me sit down because there's a lot for me to explain." He then began telling us everything.

Chapter 8

_Shun_

I stormed out of my grandfather's house and jumped into my car and drove as far as could away from there. I had made up the excuse of turning the car off and told Albany to stay in the car and that I'd be back in a few minutes. I stopped at an old abandoned service station about 6 miles down the road, and all that time I was crying. When I stopped and turned the car off, I put my forehead and the steering wheel and tried to regain my composer. I knew Albany was in the back seat worrying about me. She knew the only reason I cried like this, was because it always had something to do with her mother. "Daddy, are you ok?" I took a few deep breaths and was able to get my some of my composer back and told her, "I'm fine Albany. Just something my grandfather said got me a little worked up is all. I'm fine. It's late, we need to get home." I unlocked the door and walked inside with Albany right behind me. I then noticed something on the floor in an envelope. I picked it up and read it. "No. No they can't be doing this! Not now!" The note was from the apartment manager and it said that if I didn't pay the rent by the end of the week, I'd be kicked out. I went and sat at the kitchen table and put my hands on top of my head, along while wiping tears from my eyes. Something then tugged on my shirt, and saw it was Albany. "Daddy, is this still about what your grandpa told you?" I didn't tell her we were about to be put on the street, and I got out of the chair and knelt down and hugged her. "Albany, listen to me. You know I love you, and you never forget that. No matter what happens. Ok?" "Ok Daddy." _Omaki, you don't know how badly I wish you were here. Because you'd know what to do._

Chapter 9

_Fabia_

I understood now why Shun did what he did, but it still pissed me off. _All he had to do was tell me. I would've understood. _We were still at his grandfather's, taking in all the information he gave us. "AH!" I was screaming out in pain. Dan jumped up and asked me, "Fabia! What's wrong!" I clenched my stomach where the pain was coming from. "I don't know!" Shun's grandfather grabbed a phone and dialed 911. Soon, EMTs busted in the door and asked what had happened. Murucho explained and they put me in the ambulance and drove me to the nearest hospital. I had arrived about 10 minutes ago and was still in pain. The nurse came in and gave me some pain medication. After a while it started to take effect, and I had stopped screaming. Dan, Jake, and Murucho were in my room doing the same thing as me. Waiting to hear what was wrong. I heard a knock on the door and Shun walked in. "Shun?" "Dan called me and said you were being taken to the hospital. I tried to get here as fast as I could, but ended up getting caught in traffic. So, do they know what's wrong with her?" Dan shook his head and told him, "No. Not yet. But they said it could be a few more minutes before her results come in." Shun leaned against the wall and stared at the floor. Then, he did something I couldn't believe. He said, "Fabia, I'm sorry." "Sorry for what? You're not the reason I'm in here." "Not that. I'm sorry for what I did and said to you. I'm sure my grandfather told you everything when I left." I couldn't find the words to say when the doctor walked in the room. "Fabia Sheen?" "Yes?" "We have your test results." "Well? What's wrong with me?" "You had a miscarriage." I had absolutely no clue what that meant, but it looked like everyone else did. "I don't know what that means. Could you tell me?" "It means you lost your baby. Before you ask, there was nothing we could do to stop it." I wasn't believing what he was saying. He left the room and it felt like time had stopped for me._ I…..lost my baby…._ My vision blurred from tears that were starting to form in my eyes and I looked at everybody. Shun walked towards me and sat at the foot of my bed. It looked, like time had stopped for him as well.

Chapter 10

_Shun_

They had released Fabia from the hospital yesterday after her miscarriage. I still couldn't believe she lost her baby. When that doctor told her she lost her baby, I didn't know what to think. True I didn't spend much time with her the first few weeks of her pregnancy, but the news was still a shock to me. I mean, it was my baby too, and that made me think how easily I could've lost Albany when Omaki was pregnant. I mentally shook myself out of my thoughts and reminded myself I had one more day to pay this month's rent before we were put on the street. If we did loose the apartment, I'd have Albany stay with Mrs. Garcia while I figured something out. The only reason I wouldn't stay with them was the fact they couldn't have more than three people living in their apartment, and she already had two; her and her husband. There was a knock on the door and I called out, "It's unlocked." Mrs. Garcia then stepped inside with two Styrofoam to-go boxes. "Hello sweetheart. I made you and Albany a little something for dinner. I know it's not much but it's the least I can do." "You know you didn't have to do that. You already do so much for us, and I don't think there is anyway we can repay you for all you have done." "Oh child, you don't have to repay me for the good deeds that I do for you and your little girl. Your mother did the same for me when I was in trouble, and this is my way of returning the favor." "Thank you." She sat the to-go boxes in the fridge and sat at the kitchen table next to me. "So, you might loose the apartment? What are you going to do?" "That was what I was about to ask you. If I do loose the apartment, which I probably will, can Albany stay with you and your husband until I can get everything straightened out?" "Of course child. That's no problem at all. Would you excuse me for a minute, I'm going to get something to drink real quick." I stopped her from getting up and said, "No. I'll get you something. All we have is water, is that ok?" "That's fine." I got up but was struck by a sudden rush of vertigo, and lost my balance. I had caught myself on the counter and apparently almost gave Mrs. Garcia a heart attack. "Oh my goodness! Shun, are you ok!" She ran over to me and helped me to the couch. "I'm fine Mrs. Garcia. Just lost my balance is all." She wasn't buying it and felt my forehead to see if I was running a fever. "You're burning up sweetheart. Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well?" "Because I didn't want you to worry about me." She shook her head in disbelief. "Shun, how long have you been feeling ill sweetie?" "I don't know, a few days a guess. All I've had though was a headache and a few spots of nausea here and there, but no fever as far as I know." All while I was talking she was getting blankets to cover me up with and an ice pack for my fever. "Stay right there Shun, I've got some medicine in my apartment and I'll be right back." Mrs. Garcia ran out of the room and returned 10 minutes later, and Albany was right behind her. "Here's the medicine. It says take two capsules every 6 hours, and here's a glass of water for you to take the medicine with." She handed me both and I took the pills. Albany then ran over next to Mrs. Garcia and sat on her knees next to me. "I'm sorry." "Why are you sorry?" "Mrs. Garcia told me that you were sick and for me not to leave her apartment but I did because I was worried about you." Mrs. Garcia put her hand on Albany's shoulder and told her, "Don't worry about that honey." Mrs. Garcia smiled at her and said, "I'll be back here in 20 minutes or so to check your temp. Please don't do anything stupid like you usually do. Ok?" I laughed and said, "When do I ever do anything stupid?" "Boy don't be getting smart with me, you know what I'm talking about." I laughed again and said, "Yeah. I'm just messing with ya." I heard the door closed and looked at Albany, who was still on the floor. "Daddy, if you need anything I'll try and get it or get Mrs. Garcia if you want me to." I smiled and realized something. _This seems just like when my mother was sick._ I then drifted into a deep sleep.

Chapter 11

_Fabia_

Ever since I lost my baby a few days ago, I've not been the same. That event shows just how fast life can come and go. Dan, Jake, and Murucho have been doing all they could to cheer me up. Dan asked if I wanted to brawl to get my mind off things, Murucho asked me if I wanted to visit my sister on Neathia, and Jake offered me tickets to his next football game. All of which I turned down. All three of them were sitting around me throwing ideas to make me feel better. Dan sighed and said, "Man, I wish Shun were here. He'd know how to cheer you up." _Shun…..I haven't seen him since I had my miscarriage…..I wonder how he's doing…._ "I know something you could do that might cheer me up." Dan perked up and said, "Sure. What is it?" "It would be nice if you could get a hold of Shun because I haven't seen him since the hospital." "We can do that. Gramps gave me Shun's new number. So I can get a hold of him now." Dan opened his phone and stepped out of the room to make his call. I think that was the first time I smiled a true smile since my miscarriage. While we were waiting for Dan to return to the room, we were discussing random things. "Dan! What did Shun say? Can he come?" Dan was startled by my sudden questions. "I didn't get an answer. I'm sorry Fabia. I know you really wanted to see him. Heck, we all wanted to." I was trying not to show my disappointment to Dan, but I failed to do so. "Please don't be sad Fabia. Maybe he couldn't get to his phone or something. I'm sure he'll call back." "I hope so….Dan, can I tell you something?" "Yeah, sure. What is it?" "I really appreciate you looking out for me and making sure I'm ok." Dan chuckled, "Well, that's what friends are for. Besides, you're almost like a sister to me." I smiled. "Yeah. And you're like a brother to me." We both laughed. _Are me and Dan having a moment? Nah._ Then his phone rang. "Is it Shun?" He checked the caller ID, but didn't answer it. "No. It's just Runo." Murucho stared at Dan with shock. "Don't you think you should answer it? I mean, it is RUNO." Murucho's words didn't register in Dan's head until a second later. "Oh man! I should answer it!" He was fumbling with his phone, trying to make the call before it ended. He finally answered it and walked out of the room. Jake, Murucho, and I were all laughing at Dan's epic fail. But my cheerful smile disappeared as I began to think about Shun again. Dan had come back in the room and I heard him whisper under his breath, "Fabia. I wish there was something we could do."

Chapter 12

_Shun_

My fever was now constantly coming and going. But on the upside, the medicine Mrs. Garcia gave me was helping with the muscle and headaches. When I woke up the next morning, I saw Mrs. Garcia in the kitchen fixing something for breakfast. I leaned up and held myself up on my elbows and rubbed my eye. "Mrs. Garcia, what are you doing?" She put a spoon in the sink and said, "Shun, you're awake. Bout time. I'm just fixing a little something for you and Albany. Anyway, how are you feeling sweetheart?" _That woman never stops. No use in arguing with her now. She's started cooking, and she isn't going to stop until she's done. _"A little better I guess." "Boy, what do you mean you guess? You either do or don't." "You know what I mean." We were both laughing, but my laugh turned into a cough. "Seems like that cough has come back. Hold on, I have some cough medicine in my bag, and besides, I need to check you're temp right now anyway." She then took her apron off and walked out of the kitchen with the medicine and a thermometer. Before she put the thermometer I asked her, "Is Albany still in her room asleep?" "I took her to my apartment last night. She should still be there with Mr. Garcia." I then heard the thermometer beep. She looked at it and said, "You're a little warm still. Here's the cough medicine." I took the red cough liquid that was in a tiny plastic cup. Like any liquid medicine, the taste sent a shiver down my back from the taste. "Oh come on now. It isn't that bad." She then walked back into the kitchen to finish cooking. _Doesn't taste bad my foot. It might not to her, but that stuff is disgusting._ It didn't take long for the medicine to make me drowsy. I was trying to fight off the sleep, but eventually failed. When I woke back up, I was being stared at by two big brown eyes, and a stuffed animal. "Daddy! You're up! Yay!" I sat up straight on the couch and picked her up and sat her next to me. "Hey sweetie." Mrs. Garcia then walked into the room when I remembered something. "Oh no! I didn't pay the rent! This can't be happening! Not now!" "What are you talking about Daddy?" Then, Mrs. Garcia put her hand on my shoulder and told me, "Calm down child. Me and my husband dipped into our funds and paid the rent." "What? Why'd you do that. Wasn't that the money you two were saving up for your vacation?" "Shun, that vacation would've been the worst one I ever had if I knew you two didn't have anywhere to stay." I was utterly speechless. "Th-Thank you. You r-really don't know how much th-this means to me." I then began to gasp for air. "Shun! What's wrong!" "What's wrong Daddy!" I don't remember what happened after that, but I woke up in a hospital. _Wh-What happened to me?_

Chapter 13

_Fabia_

Dan had tried to contact Shun several more times, but still no answer. We couldn't go and see him since we still didn't know where he was staying. "Dan, I'm starting to get worried. We've called him over ten times and he still hasn't picked up the phone." "I know. I know. I'll keep trying." He sat down and dialed the number again, and this time, got an answer. "Hello? Shun? Dude, I've been trying you all day!…..Oh. I'm sorry, I thought this was Shun….So you're an old family friend of Shun's?…Ah. Well, I'm his friend Dan and I was kinda hoping to talk to him….WHAT!….Don't worry, we'll be up there in no time." Dan ended the call and said, "Shun's in the hospital." "Do what!" "Chill Fabia. I told the lady that picked up his cell phone that we'd be there in a few minutes." Murucho had Kato start up the limo and head for the hospital Shun was at, which was the same one I was in for my miscarriage. As we walked inside, we were approached by a tall, fair skinned woman with long brown hair that fell below her shoulders. "Hello. You must be Shun's friends. My name is Linda Garcia, but I'm usually addressed as Mrs. Garcia. They're running tests on Shun right now and won't allow anyone in the room at the moment." She spoke smoothly and her voice was soft and gentle. I looked at her and asked, "So what happened to Shun?" She stared at me for a minute or two and seemed like she figured something out. "Ah. You must be Fabia Sheen. Shun's told me about you." "Uh, yes. But you still haven't answered my question." "Oh I'm sorry. I get distracted easily. Well, he hadn't been feeling well the past few days, but this morning he started gasping for air and passed out." "….Oh. So, how do you know Shun?" She smiled and said, "I was friends with his mother before she died. And while she was ill, I would watch and take care of Shun until his grandfather took him." _Shun's mother died? He never told me anything about that. _Mrs. Garcia continued talking. "And when Shun was kicked out by his grandfather he was living with Omaki's family. But when Albany was born, her parents didn't want them living in their house, and put them on the street. When that happened, Shun got a hold of me and asked if his mother's old apartment was still up for rent. I told them yes and they rented the apartment with the money her parents gave them to buy food and a place to stay at. Both of them were doing pretty good on their own and I would stop in and cook them something every now and then or watch Albany. But since Omaki died, things haven't been quite the same." The woman was looking down and the floor. "What do you mean things weren't quite the same?" "Shun was trying his best to take care of Albany on his own, but it was putting a strain on him. Then I stepped in and told him I would watch her while he tried to find a job to make money for the rent. But nobody was hiring at the time. So, I stepped in again and helped. I made them meals from time to time and clean up round the apartment a little." I couldn't believe everything she was telling me. Now I fully understood why Shun left me, even though he didn't want to. "I know you're a family friend and everything, but why'd you do all that for him?" Her eyes gleamed with many different kinds of emotions. "Because at one time, I was in the same problem, and his mother helped me. And this is my way of repaying the debt. I also don't think I could bare to watch Shun and that sweet little girl have nowhere to live. Before Shun got sick, he was just about to loose the apartment, but I wouldn't let that happen. I talked with my husband and dipped into the money we were saving to pay for our anniversary vacation." "You actually gave up your anniversary vacation to help Shun?" She smiled again and continued, "I'll tell you what I told Shun. That it would've been the worst vacation ever if I knew they were on the street. Besides, my husband Phillip, was more that happy to help." "You really do care about Shun, don't you?" "There's a reason for why I care so much about him. He reminds me of my son that died in a car wreck when Shun was probably only six." "You lost your son. I'm so sorry." Her eyes were flooding with emotions again. "It's ok. Landon, my son of course, was only 19. And he was going to celebrate his twentieth birthday in a couple of days." "That's a tragic story. If you don't mind me asking, how did he have his wreck?" "Drunk driver ran a red light and hit the side of Landon's car. The airbags didn't deploy, and they told me his death was instantaneous upon impact." I saw tears begin to well up in her eyes, but she wiped them away. I could tell she was a strong woman. "You barely even know me, but you told me about Shun, your son, and your life. Why?" "People are different, but we learn from each others lives, mistakes, and who knows what else. So, I see it as a good thing to tell people these stories. Maybe if people hear about my son, they won't drink and drive. Or if they hear about the good things I've done, it'll make them do good things as well. Shun told me you recently ran into some hardships." "Yeah. I lost my baby in a miscarriage." "I've had a few miscarriages in my lifetime as well. They can be devastating." "They are. I see now from what you've told me, that Shun's had a rough life." She nodded her head and said, "He indeed has." It seemed like all things had been said when a little girl wearing a green shirt/dress with white shorts on underneath, short brown hair, and sweet brown eyes, ran up to Mrs. Garcia. _That must be Shun's daughter._ She was absolutely adorable. Full of energy and laughter. _She must've been in the hospital's daycare center. _Mrs. Garcia picked up the little girl and kissed her on the forehead. "Hello sweetheart. Did you have fun at the daycare?" "Yup! Who are all these people?" She looked over at all of us. "These are friends of your daddy. They're here to see him." "Oh. OK!" She jumped out of her arms and ran over to Dan. "Hey there cutie. My name's Dan. I'm sure your dad has talked about me a few times." "Yeah. He's talked about you. He says you can be a doofus at times." Dan fell over in embarrassment as the rest of us burst out laughing. She then ran over to me and I knelt down to get on her level. "Hi. My name's Fabia. You must be Albany." "Yup. That's me. I like your hair." I smiled and told her, "Why thank you. That was sweet." I heard Dan mumble, "Yep. She's Shun's kid alright." I laughed again. Then a doctor walked into the waiting room and told us, "You can see your friend now. He's down the hall and to the left." We all got up and followed the directions to Shun's room.

Chapter 14

_Shun_

Those crazy doctors had stuck more needles in me than I could count, and I still had no clue what was wrong with me. I was watching TV in my room when the door opened. Albany then ran inside and jumped on the foot of the bed. "Oof. Albany, what are you doing here?" "Seeing you. Duh." Then, Mrs. Garcia, Fabia, Dan, Jake, and Murucho walked in. "How'd you guys know I was here?" Mrs. Garcia stood beside the bed and told me, "Your friends called wondering where you were at." Dan then spoke up and said, "So, do you know what's wrong with you?" "No. They ran a million tests though." They stayed in the room for a little over an hour before Dan said, "Well, we gotta get going. See ya later." They left, but Mrs. Garcia and Albany stayed. "That Fabia girl seems nice. I see why you liked her." "You met Fabia?" "Yes. Me and her talked while we were waiting for your tests to be completed." "I see. What did you two talk about?" "Just different things. You know, girl stuff." _Mrs. Garcia never was a good liar, but I'll buy it this time. _Albany was still on the foot of my bed when she yawned. "I'm getting sleepy." Mrs. Garcia picked her up and said, "Well, I guess I'll take Albany home and put her to bed. Good-bye Shun. We'll be up here tomorrow." I told them good-bye as they walked out of the door. It was about 10 'o' clock when I fell asleep. The next day, the doctor that ordered all my tests, walked in the room. "Shun Kazami?" "Yes?" "We got your results back. Sorry for the wait." "Not a problem. So, what's wrong with me?" "That's just it. We couldn't find anything. No virus, no abnormal amount of cells, nothing." "So I just stopped breathing for no reason?" "Seems that way. We think that something may of caused your nerves to stop sending signals and cause a minor paralysis." "So, I couldn't breath because my chest was paralyzed?" "That's the theory. But we do have a test we can run. But we need your consent." "What's the test?" "We send small jolts of electricity through your body." "….How will that actually work?" "The jolts will course through your body and if you do have an issue with your nerve cells, then it will cause the signal to stop." "I'll do the test. But what if I do have a problem with my nerve cells? What will I have to do to keep that from happening again?" "We have different treatments that will help." After I signed the consent form, they took me into a room and hooked several wires to me that would carry electrical frequencies through my body. They started me out on 20 volts. Nothing happened. They recently put me on 50 volts. Still nothing. Then they turned it up to 100 volts. Then I started to gasp for air again and heard the heart monitor they hooked up to me flat line. They shut off the machine and got my heart rate back to normal. After that test, I felt weak and in pain. The doctor came back with my tests and confirmed his theory. "You'll be out of here in a few days, but for now we'll start you on your treatment." He explained the treatment replaced a protein I was missing that randomly stopped the signals between my nerves, causing me to go into paralysis. Two days later I was able to go home, and Mrs. Garcia was there to take me back to my apartment. "Where's Albany?" "She's with my husband." "Ah. Ok." I walked into the apartment and she was sitting down watching Spongebob. _Figures._ "Daddy! You're home!" She jumped into my arms and I kissed her on top of her head. "I missed you. Were you good for Mrs. Garcia?" "Aren't I always?" "Good point. I've had a rough day, so I think I'm going to rest for a little while. Ok?" "Ok Daddy." "I'll watch her honey. You get your rest." I walked into my room and was shocked by who I saw there. "Fabia! What are you doing here!" She stood up and walked towards me and said, "I heard you were leaving the hospital today and decided to see you when you got home." "Ok. Well, I was just about to take a nap." "Ok. I guess I'll go. It was nice seeing you again." She looked more beautiful that usual. "Fabia! Wait!" "What?" We locked eyes and then our lips touched. _God what am I thinking? Isn't this what got me in trouble with her last time. Oh what the hell._

Chapter 15

_Fabia_

I woke up and found myself sleeping next to Shun. I slowly got up, being careful not to wake him, and left the room. I had put on a robe and stepped outside on the balcony. _I slept with him again. Why'd I do that? Didn't I learn from last time? _I then heard a light knock on the door and ran to it before the person knocking could wake Shun up. I answered the door and Mrs. Garcia was there. She looked shock to see me. Heck, I'd be too. My hair was a mess and I didn't have anything else on but a robe. _Good thing she doesn't have Albany with her._ "Fabia? What are you-" "Shh. Shun's asleep. I don't want him to wake up." She then whispered just low enough for be to hear, but not Shun. "Oh. Is it ok if I come in? I promise to be quiet." "Ok." She went in and sat on the couch and I made a pot of coffee. "So. Albany with your husband?" "Yes. She is." There was a long pause. "Mrs. Garcia, can I tell you something?" "Why of course child. What is it?" "I'm sure it's pretty obvious to you right now, but I slept with Shun again." She closed her eyes as she took a sip of her coffee and said, "Why you don't say. I kinda figured that out when you answered the door and I saw you." _Ok. Now she's being sarcastic. But Shun did say she could get a smart tone with you. Wait. Why am I thinking about Shun? Ugh. I need to get him off my mind! _"Well, the thing is, I don't understand why I slept with him again. You'd think I learned my lesson when I got pregnant, but apparently I didn't." She finished off the rest of her coffee and sat the empty cup on the table. "Well, you two only did what comes naturally. I can't stop that from happening. Is the reason you're talking to me about this is because you think you might be pregnant again?" I was a little on the stunned side. "No, I'm not worried about that because we used protection. I'm just confused. And I need some advice." She walked into the kitchen and poured herself another cup of coffee, then returned to her seat. "Listen to me child. Do you like Shun, maybe even love him?" "Yeah. Of course. I wouldn't of slept with him if I didn't like him. I'm not a slut." "And I never said you were. You like him, what's there to be confused about?" "I'm confused because of Omaki." "Omaki? What does she have to do with anything?" "She and Shun had something we could never have. And he still loves her, even though she's gone." "When you got pregnant, did you know about Omaki, Albany, or any of this life Shun had been hiding?" "Well, no." "Listen, I have to go now, and I don't have anymore time to give you advice. Tell Shun I came by here. Ok?" "Sure." She put her cup in the sink and left. I was on the couch flipping through channels when Shun walked into the room. "There you are Fabia. I was wondering where you went." I didn't say anything. "Fabia, is something wrong?" He sat next to me and I told him, "I want to ask you something." "Sure. Anything."

Chapter 16

_Shun_

"I want to ask you something." "Sure. Anything." I was waiting to hear what she wanted to ask me, but all I was thinking was, _Oh man, She's pregnant again. But I'm not going to leave her. _"When I got pregnant the first time, why didn't you tell me anything about Omaki or Albany?" "I don't care if you're pregnant again, I'm not…..Wait. What?" She looked totally confused. "What? No. I'm not pregnant. I wanted to know why you kept all this a secret from me." "Oh. It's complicated." "Complicated? How? I'm not mad at you. I just was curious." _Why does she want to know? _"I kept it secret so it wouldn't hurt us." "Hurt us? What do you mean?" "I knew if I told you about all of this, you'd probably freak out or something. But when you told everyone you were pregnant, I knew the shit had hit the fan." I thought I saw tear forming in her eyes. "So, you did this to protect me? That's so sweet." I smiled and she hugged me, and I hugged back. "Shun there's something else I want to know." "What?" "Do you love me?" I was taken aback by her question. Did I really love her? "Well? Shun?" I took a breath and said, "Let me show you." I kissed her again and next thing I knew, I was on top of her, and we were still kissing. When we broke apart she looked like she was love drunk or something. Her face was red and she was giggling. "I take that as a yes." We went back to kissing when I noticed the picture of Me, Omaki, and Albany. I broke the kiss and sat up and said, "I'm sorry Fabia. But I can't do this." I got up and grabbed my car keys and left the apartment. But before I got out of the lobby, Mrs. Garcia ran into me. "Shun. Where do you think you're going?" "Out." "What do you mean out?" "I'm getting away from here for a while! What more do you need to know!" I cranked the car and drove across the bridge that connected Wardington City, and Bayview City. Then, a thought that scared the living daylights out of me, came to my mind. I was looking out at the water and said to myself, "All it would take is me to drive my car into the water. And it would all be over." I put my eyes back on the road and felt tears come into my eyes. _God why's this happening to me? _"Why!" I closed my eyes trying to fight back the tears when I felt something hit me. I opened my eyes and saw my window was cracked and had blood on it. My head had immense pain shoot through when I realized the blood on the window was from my head. I peered out the windshield and saw I was hit by an oncoming car, and my airbags didn't deploy. Then, I saw red and blue lights and heard sirens. The EMTs got me out of the car and did a full evaluation on me. "You seem fine, but I think we'll take you up the to the emergency room to make sure you don't have a concussion." "Hey! Wait! What about the other guy?" The EMT gave me a grave look and said, "He wasn't as lucky as you. He was dead when we arrived here." The EMT helped me into the ambulance and drove me to the ER. The whole ride was silent, but it wasn't silent in my mind. I kept repeating to myself, _I killed him….I killed him…..I killed him…_

Chapter 17

_Fabia_

_Why'd he run out? I thought he loved me. _There were so many emotions running through my mind at that moment, and Mrs. Garcia was right next to me, helping me make it through. I remember when she walked into the room only a few minutes after Shun ran out, and how she told me she saw him leave the lobby. _Ring. Ring. _I looked to see the phone on the wall was ringing. Mrs. Garcia got up and answered it. I didn't bother to listen in on the conversation, and waited for her to tell me who it was. She hung up and looked like she had seen a ghost. "Shun was in a car wreck. They said they took him to the hospital to make sure he didn't have a concussion, and thank heavens he didn't. He got really lucky though because….his airbags didn't deploy." _Just like her son's wreck that killed him. _"What about the other guy in the wreck?" "He was died when they arrived at the scene." "Do we have to pick Shun up at the hospital or what?" "No. They got a taxi to drive him back here. He should be here in a few minutes anyway." We left the apartment and waited for Shun in the lobby. After 10 minutes or so, he walked through the front doors. I saw he had a couple of stitches and a few bruises on his arms. Mrs. Garcia jumped out of her chair and ran to Shun and wrapped her arms around him. He didn't return the favor. "Shun! Thank goodness you're alright! What were you thinking!" I heard the shakiness in her voice and knew she was on the verge of crying. _This has got to be déjà vu for her. _Then, Shun jerked himself out of Mrs. Garcia's arms and said in an almost inhuman voice, "Don't…..Touch….Me…" Mrs. Garcia was absolutely shocked, and I was too. She tried to put a hand on his shoulder, but he jerked his shoulder away from her. "Shun, what's your problem?" Her voice had gone from worry-stricken, to utterly stunned. _Why is he acting like this? Isn't he happy to be alive and be able to see us?_ I walked up beside Mrs. Garcia and asked him, "Shun, this isn't like you." He looked much different up close than from where I was before. His eyes were dark, the gash on his the side of his head was much worse that I expected, and he actually looked like he was possessed. I also noticed he looked like he was shaking, but not like he was cold or nervous, he was shaking like he wanted to hit the next guy that walked through the door in the face. This seemed weird, even to me, but I was actually scared. This wasn't the Shun I knew. This wasn't the Shun who I just asked if he loved me only a few minutes ago. No. This person in front of me was somebody completely different.

Chapter 18

_Shun _

I pulled away from Mrs. Garcia's arms and told her not to touch me. That had only made them worry about me more. _If they knew what I saw. If they knew what I'd done. Then, they might understand. _Fabia was looking at me, but I paid no mind to her. I was thinking about what I had done. How I had totally destroyed that family's life. What dealt the final blow to me though, was when I saw that man's wife and kid rush inside the hospital and receive the news he was dead. When the wife heard that she had sunk down to her knees and grabbed a hold of the doctor's hands and screamed, "Please! No! He's the only reason we have a house! We'll be homeless! Please no! How will I feed my child! No!" The kid probably wasn't old enough to understand what had happened, but was crying just as hard as his mother. _I caused their pain. All because of me, their life is ruined._ I couldn't drive off and leave this place again since my car was totaled, but I could run. I broke my gaze with the ground and bolted for the door. I heard Mrs. Garcia and Fabia call out my name. I didn't care. I kept running. I dashed across the street and dodged cars going by. When I made it to the other side, I turned around and say Fabia and Mrs. Garcia looking at me. They were still calling my name, but I saw my chance. There was an eighteen wheeler coming from my left, and once it was in front of me I jumped on the side. I held on till I was a full city block away from them, and then jumped off and ran into an ally. I hid behind a dumpster and looked out to make sure they didn't follow me. I then looked down the ally and say a rusted iron gate. I went up to it and pulled on one of the bars, and the gate opened up. There was a dark tunnel that seemed to go on forever. I stepped into the dark tunnels and found a place with light shinning through the roof. I then laid down on the cold concrete, and cried myself into a deep sleep.

Chapter 19

_Fabia_

Me and Mrs. Garcia tried to chase down Shun, but lost him. After several more failed attempts to ask people if they had seen him, we headed back to his apartment. "Where could've he of gone?" That was what Mrs. Garcia was saying over and over again as she paced back and forth. "Please sit down Mrs. Garcia. You wearing yourself out by pacing isn't going to help." She turned around and said to me in a sharp tone, "That boy is out in the streets somewhere and you want me to sit down and do nothing!" _I didn't think she could get mad like that. _She must've realized she yelled at me because her face went from stern and angry, to worried and forgiving. "I'm sorry Fabia. I'm just worried about him. You know Shun is like a sun to me." "Yeah. I know." _This was all caused by me. If I hadn't asked Shun if he loved me, maybe this wouldn't of happened. _The door opened and I thought it was Shun, but it turned out to be Albany and a really tall man. _That must be her husband Phillip._ Mrs. Garcia walked over to them and bent over and kissed Albany on the head, then went over to Phillip and kissed him on the lips. What I saw was years of love and compassion between the two of them. _I wish that could be me and Shun, but I don't think it will happen. _They broke their kiss and Mrs. Garcia said, "Oh! I forgot introductions. Fabia, this is my husband Phillip Garcia. Phillip, this is Fabia Sheen." He waved his hand and said, "Nice to meet you." "Same to you." He extended his hand and I extended mine in return. When we finished shaking hands, Shun's daughter Albany, ran over to me and squeaked, "It's you from the hospital! Uh….I don't remember your name…" I smiled and told her, "My name's Fabia. Don't worry, we all forget people's names." She giggled and ran into a room, and returned with a teddy bear. "This is Mr. Fuzzy. Mrs. Garcia gave it to me for my birthday. Ain't he cute?" She placed the bear in my lap and I picked it up and told her, "Yes, he's very cute. Let me guess, he's your favorite toy, isn't he?" She gasped and said, "How'd you know!" "Lucky guess." Me and her talked for awhile before Mrs. Garcia said, "Ok sweetie. I want you in bed in 10 minutes. So get your teeth brushed and hop into your pajamas." "Ok." Albany left and did what she told her to do. "Fabia, can I ask you something?" "Of course. What is it?" "We can't watch Albany tonight, and since Shun isn't here, I was wondering if you'd stay here and watch her?" "That's no problem. I'd love to stay her and watch Albany for the night." Mrs. Garcia's face lit up with joy. "Oh thank you. Thank you so much." She hugged me and left the apartment. After 30 minutes or so, I went into Albany's room to check up on her. She was already in her bed sound asleep. I noticed that her teddy bear was on the floor. I picked it up and slid it under her arm. Then she moved and was saying something in her sleep, "Thanks…Mommy…" She rolled over and was facing away from me, and I walked out the room. _It must be hard for her…..Not to have her mother anymore….And possibly her father._

Chapter 20

_Shun_

_There's something on my leg. There's something on my leg. _I opened my eyes to be greeted by a long tailed furry creature. "Oh shit! It's a rat! Get the hell offa me!" I shook my leg frantically, still cursing at the filthy animal. After I'd calmed down, I remembered I was in still in those tunnels. _God I hate this place. But it's the only place they won't find me._ I got up and decided to explore the area, and found a rock that I scraped along the wall to make a mark, so I could find my way back. About an hour of walking around the tunnels, I heard a growl. I stopped dead in my tracks and looked around me, but discovered it was my stomach. _Well, I haven't eaten since yesterday or the day before….._ I retraced my steps back to the entrance and opened the gate. _Now would be the best time to get food and blankets. Because that tunnel gets mother-loving cold at night. _I knew I had only 30 dollars on me, and blankets would take the majority of that away. _Stay cheap…..Stay cheap….._ I walked through the glass doors of a Dollar Tree and found a 2 quilt set for 10 dollars. _Isn't EVERYTHING supposed to be a dollar?_ Then I went and filled the cart up with the food I was going to buy. In the end, I left out with 5 dollars. I growled under my breath, "Scam artists." After I put the stuff I'd bought back in the tunnels, I decided to get some fresh air at the park. Now all I was doing was sitting on the bench watching people. _Why am I even out here when I know Dan or Fabia will come out of nowhere and see me. They always do. You'd think I'd learn by now._ With my common sense taking over, I left the park, but left something very important without knowing. I realized that once I was near the tunnels and put my hand in my pocket. I could fell my face go white and the rest of my sanity leave. "Shit! Omaki's locket!" I turned around and raced back to the park, praying that it was still there.

Chapter 21

_Fabia_

Albany had gotten up a few hours ago, and we went out to a restaurant to get something for breakfast. After we had eaten, we walked by the park. "Hey Fabia! Look! There's something shiny!" She ran over to one on the benches and picked up a silver hear shaped locket, and handed it to me. On the front, something was written in beautiful script. I looked closer and saw that the word on the front was _Omaki. _Out of curiosity, I opened the locket and saw two pictures in it. The one on the left had a picture of Albany, and the other one had a picture of Shun and Omaki. _But she was killed. How could this necklace gotten out here?_ I then slid the necklace into my pocket and said to Albany, "Come on, let's get you home." Upon arriving to the apartment complex, I stopped at Mrs. Garcia's apartment and knocked on the door. The door opened and Mrs. Garcia stepped out. "Oh Fabia. I was actually just about to go up to the apartment and check up on the two of you." "Can Phillip watch Albany for a few minutes while I talk to you about something?" She cocked one eyebrow and called into the room for her husband. "Phillip, can you watch Albany. Fabia wants to talk to me real quick." He nodded his head and took Albany's hand, then lead her into their apartment. "What did you want to talk to me about Fabia?" I quickly pulled out the necklace and placed it in her hand. "I wanted to talk about this. Albany found it in the park next to one of the benches." She examined it carefully and opened it up. "Ah. This is the necklace Shun got Omaki for her birthday. It's kinda odd that you found it in the park, because Shun always has it with him." "You think Shun dropped it?" She handed the necklace back to me and said, "That's a possibility, and if he did, we can use this to our advantage." "What do you mean?" "I mean, if Shun did loose this, he'll come back and look for it. And when he does that, we'll be there." "Then what are we waiting for. Let's go."

Chapter 22

_Shun_

I was running as fast as I could back to the park. _How could I of left that necklace? How the hell could I be so careless? I've got to be loosing my mind! _I finally made it back to the bench I was sitting at and saw Fabia and Mrs. Garcia sitting there. _Shit. They must've found it. _I normally would've run off, but I knew they had that necklace. "Give it back to me. I know you have it." Mrs. Garcia stood up and held the necklace up. "You're right Shun. We do have it, but we're not giving back until you come back with us." "Hell no. Do you think I'm mother-loving crazy! I'm not going back! Just give the locket back to me, and never bother me again!" I was playing different scenarios in my mind, trying to see which would turn out the best. Mrs. Garcia lowered the necklace and said in her calm sweet voice, "Shun, if you're not going to come home for us, then come back for Albany." _Albany. I didn't think about her. If I stay in those tunnels, I'd be abandoning Albany. What would Omaki think of me if I did that? _Mrs. Garcia extended her hand out to me and had the necklace placed in her palm. "Shun, please come back. This isn't the life you need to have, and it sure isn't one your daughter needs to see you have." She tossed me the locket and I caught it. Now I was looking at it, and it was time for me to make my choice. Either to continue to live in those tunnels, or go back to the apartment and barely spend anytime with Albany, struggle to keep the apartment, and deal with an unbearable emotional roller coaster. "I'm not going back with you. I don't want to leave Albany, but she'd be better off without me." Mrs. Garcia looked stunned. "Shun…..What about Albany. Who's going to take care of her?" "You can like you've been doing since Omaki died. Good-bye." I then walked away from my old life, and didn't look back. But I could feel their looks of shock and disbelief. _I'm sorry Albany. But it's what's best for you._

Chapter 23

_Fabia_

_He walked away. He walked away and left all of us. _But then he stopped, and turned and looked at me. "Fabia. Do you remember when you asked me? Whether I loved you or not?" "Yeah. I do." His eyes still seemed to be glazed over. "Well, I never answered that question." "So? Shun, just get to your point already." He chuckled. "My point is….I don't know….." "What? You don't know whether you love me or not?" "No. I don't feel the same way about like I did about Omaki, but I do feel something. I just don't know whether it's love or what." He then tossed Omaki's locket at me and I caught it. "Shun, what do expect me to do with this?" "I want you to give it to Albany, and nothing else." He turned back around, put his hands in his pockets, lowered his head, and was walking off again. I wanted to scream out at him, _"Shun! Don't go!" _But the words couldn't escape my mouth. Soon he was out of my site, and Mrs. Garcia had left sometime ago. "Hey taxi!" The cab driver pulled over and I told him to drive back to the apartments. I went through the lobby and up to the second floor where Shun's apartment was. When I got to the door I used the spare key Mrs. Garcia gave me and unlocked it. I heard a voice and saw Mrs. Garcia sitting on the couch with Albany, both of them watching TV. Albany looked at me and said, "Fabia!" She slid off the couch and ran my way. I bent over and accepted her hug, and pulled the locket out. "Fabia? What's that?" "It's your mother's locket. Your father had it and told me to give it t you before he…..Well, that's not important right now. What is important it that you take good care of this." Her eyes were sparkling with excitement as she gazed at the silver heart. I placed it around her neck and she ran over to show Mrs. Garcia. Once I knew the two of them were distracted, I snuck out of the room and left the building. _Shame I'm never going to see them again. I was starting to like them. But I can't stay anymore. Because now, I have my own goal. And that's to patch things up with Linus and Serena. _Then, I was teleported off of Earth, never to see any of them again. "Good-bye Mrs. Garcia….. Albany… Shun… Hope to see you all soon."

_The End!_


End file.
